


Cursed: Two Heroes - Eventually

by Etnoe



Series: Drabble Experiments [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curse Breaking, Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: "You won't live longer than this day!"
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Drabble Experiments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795300
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Cursed: Two Heroes - Eventually

"You won't live longer than this day!" The man was spiteful, cackling - but merely an odd stranger in a field the boy shouldn't have entered. Except that the morning seemed darker; the boy's breath came in heavier drags.

The spirit danced away; the boy quivered. Then stood, staggering - grabbed his smallest goat...

He walked _fast_.

*

"He was blessed," the heroine told fellow travellers who admired their impossibly fine horses. "Really! Like this: 'You shall live always in light.'"

" _Funny_ ," the hero complained. He laughed with her anyway, waving her to saddle up to go, faster than the sun could set.


End file.
